Naruto Flower Release!
by dgj212
Summary: Naruto finds a flower in need of help and decides to nurture it back to health. In the end he is rewarded by the flower with a new power that gives him a new meaning to his title "The unpridictable ninja." Pairings not sure. Rated T for now. NO GAY STUFF!


Hey guys thi is just a random idea that came to me so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Oh I some pretty good ideas that I thought about putting on my Bio as challenges. If you accept the challenge let me know so that i can post the link on my bio and of coasre read the story. PLEASE REVIEW!

**I Dont own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, eight year old boy, orphan, possibly the last Uzumaki and the holderjailer of the nine tail fox, Kyuubi, was watering his flower. At first the flower was in bad condition, it was barely alive. Naruto had been going to the forest for strolls when he was done training. He found the poor thing in the picnic fields…

_**Flashback Two weeks ago:**_

Naruto was done training for the day. The sun was going down and he didn't want to wonder the streets of Konoha at night. It's not that he was scared but he was worry about being attacked out in the streets…again. Naruto is eight years old and was enrolled into the ninja academy. Some times he wished he never went to the academy. He was still scolded and separated from every one.

It was always about Sasuke. He always received so much praise while Naruto was cast aside like weed nobody wanted. It was always "look how cool Sasuke is!" or "get away from me you idiot."

It's not fair that Naruto tries and tries so hard to improve and everyone puts him down to the ground! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!

If things weren't bad enough, Naruto ended his training early because he felt a pair of eyes on him. He couldn't see anyone but he was sure some one was watching him like a hawk. It was watching his every move; waiting for him to sleep so that it could kill it's pray. But what Naruto didn't know was the fact that it was actually Hinata who was watching him train in pure admiration for the blond. She left when she saw the sun going down.

Naruto is wearing a black shirt, a sleeveless orange jacket, and shorts; he has bandages wraped around his arms and legs because he was practicing his taijutsu on logs.

The frogs started to croak, the crickets started to sing, and the fireflies started to dance. Yep who wouldn't enjoy the forest?

While on his way back Naruto found a field of flowers. This means he went the wrong way. This is the field where families come and have picnics during the day. Naruto walked into the empty field, the sun was disappearing and the night started to come to life. This was the perfect place to enjoy the sunny day and the cool night.

"_I wish I had family"_ thought sadly Naruto.

There's a legend about this field. It's said that every flower represents some one.

"_I wish I had some one."_ Naruto made his way up a hill where the adults would organize a race for the kids, but not Naruto. Every time he would get close they would glare at him. So he would watch the kids from a distance, run from where he stood, all the way down the hill. Naruto stayed on top of that hill looking down. _"Why can't I race with them?" _The words of the villagers echoed in his head "Monster! Demon child! Go back to hell murderer!"

The sun was almost gone. Naruto didn't know why but he started running down hill. He kept running down, he slipped on something and landed face first on the grass. He groaned as the pain started to subside. Naruto opened his eyes and found him self staring at a sickly orange, withering flower a couple feet in front of him. He quickly stood up to go examined the flower; it was withering, it looked almost dead, separated from the rest of the flowers. "If the legends are true than you represent me" Naruto said sadly to the flower.

Naruto walked back to see what had caused him to fall. It was an empty glass jar, it didn't have any label but it smelled like pickles. "How the heck did I not see it?" Naruto questioned himself out loud. He picked up the jar and looked back at the flower before he focused on the jar again.

He walked to the flower with the jar still in his hand he crouched down and touched the flower with his free hand and asked "Would you like to come with me?" Surprisingly the flower perked up little. Naruto smiled as he put soil into the jar and carefully dug the flower out with a kunai and planted it into the jar and walked home in the cool night.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto didn't know why but he felt obligated to tell the flower that, as if it could understand…

_**Flashback End**_

Since then Naruto has done all he could do to nurture the flower back to full health. Naruto had found a book in fair condition in a trash bin near the academy. He was able to make both the book and flower better. But it still looked a little sick and some how, hungy.

Naruto knew he was doing all he could but it wasn't enough. He hasn't told any one about the flower in fear that it might be taken away. So because of that fear he refuses to ask for help.

Naruto collapsed on his bed. His flower was on the window next to his bed.

"Well I guess I could try it" said Naruto out loud. Naruto had been debating whether or not he should try some thing he heard Iruka-sensai say in class. A healing technique medics used. They concentrate a safe level chakra in their hand to heal a wounded person's body. But you have to have pretty good chakra control. Mizuki said Naruto had barely any chakra control. So it was possible Naruto could destroy the flower.

Naruto let out sigh; he sat up and turned to his plant.

"Here goes nothing" he told himself before he closed his eyes and started to mold chakra into his right hand. It took a long while before Naruto felt the familiar tingle of chakra in his right hand. He opened his eyes to see his right hand engulfed in his blue chakra instead of green chakra. He moved his hand to touch the flower and…It started to work!

The flower started to look healthier! The some what sickly orange petals fell out and five petals started to form, they were the color of chakra, actually it was like the petals were radiating chakra. Naruto smiled a true genuine smile.

"HUh" he said as he saw the chakra in his hand disappear, but where did it go?

Naruto shrugged it off; all he cared about was the fact that he was able to bring the flower to what seemed like full health. The flower looked so beautiful, the flower looked like it was made of chakra yet it was solid

He pulled his hands off the flower, put his PJs on turned off the lights and went to bed…or at least tried to for a while. The entire flower was letting off a blue chakra glow in the dark. Naruto liked it; it was like chakra night light though he did prefer orange.

He then drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes "Huh where am I and why I am wearing my daytime cloths?" then he looked around to see where he was and found himself in a field filld with all typs of flowers with all types colors besides black.<p>

"Wow, so pretty" said Naruto in awe.

"Why thank you, I am glad you like it" a sweet, female, angelic voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to find a girl at least nine, with bluish black long hair, smooth pale skin, blue eyes, wearing a blue kimono. She was slightly taller than Naruto. She was prettier than Sakura! And has bigger boobs.

Naruto blushed in realization that he was checking her out and looked away to try and hide it. The mysterious girl only giggled and let out a smile and eye smile (^_^).

Naruto worked up the courage to ask who she was "W-wh-wh-who are you?" HE blushed in embarrassment.

She giggled again "I am Hanako Fumiko. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto gasped and looked at her in shock "Ho-how do you know my name?"

She giggled again "Please follow me Naruto-kun" she said with her ever so apparent smile on her face, turning around and walking towards a tree with blue chakra colored leaves, Naruto dumbly following her.

When they made it up there he found a picnic blanket and basket. Hanako sat down next to the basket and motioned Naruto to sit down. She pulled out two tea cups and a kettle out of the basket. "Would you like some tea?" Hanako asked Naruto.

"Ah yes pleased" Hanako smiled as she poured a blue liquid into both cups and pass one to Naruto.

"Th-thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Um where am I?"

"You are in the land of flowers and you are the second person to stand foot here."

"The second people to ever step foot here…COOL! So how do you know my name? And what am I doing here? Last time I checked I was in my bed, sleeping."

She giggled as she pulled something out of the basket. It was jar with a chakra colored flower that was on Naruto's window.

"Hey that's my flower!"

"Hm" she nodded "It's through this flower that I know your name, Naruto-kun."

"COOL!"

"As for the reason you're here is because I summoned you here; well I technically summoned your mind" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Eh? You summoned my mind?"

"Yes, your body is sleeping but your mind is here with me."

"WOW REALLY!"

She giggled then nodded "Something tells me you get easily impressed."

"Hehe sorry" said Naruto showing a toothy smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Naruto, I am very grateful to you."

This shocked Naruto "To-to me?" she let out a "hm" and a nod "What for?"

"If it wasn't for you I would have never returned here."

"Huh, how so?" asked Naruto, as far as he could tell this is the first time he met her

"Naruto, I am this flower" she said holding up the jar.

"HUH! If you're that flower than how are you a girl?"

"Because that's how I was born."

"Wait we're you born a girl or flower it's all confusing to me?"

She smiled "Both!"

"Both?"

She nodded "You see I am the rebirth of the flower. If it were not for you I wouldn't be in this form."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You were first a flower and it s because of me that you turned into a girl?"

"Yes, when I am reborn, I turn into the age of the person who caused the rebirth" She said happily.

"How?"

"Naruto, do you know what summons are?" Naruto shook his head in response. "Well summons are animals you can summon by signing a contract with your blood. After that you can summon it whenever you want, are you following me so far?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well I am one of those summons."

"Really, I thought summons were only animals instead of flowers. Are you really a summon?"

"Yep" she replied.

"So does that mean if I sign I contract with you I can summon you?"

"Yes, that's correct. That is the reason why I was outside the land of flowers. I was looking for a person to be my summoner."

"I see, so that's why you were all alone and dying out there?"

Her face turned sad at that "Yes, Me and many others went outside to look for a summoner; but we never found one. One by one they started to return here until only I was left. They all lost hope, but I didn't I kept my hopes up. I knew if I waited long enough I would find someone. Many months passed and I still waited. They told me to return home or may never get back, but I stayed and kept my hopes up. Slowly months turned into years. I had finally lost hope and started to wither. Bcause of my state people left me to rot. I would have gone home but I had stayed to long outside that it was simply impossible" Then she perked up "But you found me! You took care of me and for that I am grateful. It is because of you that appear in this form."

"Well I am happy that I helped, who would have thought that I was talented in medical ninjutsu?"

"Um Naruto-kun, your not talented in medical ninjutsu."

"Huh I'm not?"

"No, if it were not for the fact that in my flower state I eat chakra than I would have been dead."

"Oh sorry I guess…WAIT YOU EAT CHAKRA!"

"Ah yeah" she said with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"No wonder you looked hungry! Why didn't you say something? I could have given you all the chakra you wanted!" Naruto yelled it out.

"I couldn't I was a flower at the time" she deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But couldn't you have done something to let me know?"

"I couldn't I was a flower, Naruto" she deadpanned again.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry I forgot. But wait you still haven't said why I'm here; you only said how I got here."

"_Huh, he didn't get it. I guess it's partly my fault, I should have told him rather than give him hints." _She thought in her head. "Naruto, do you remember when I said that other flowers, like the one I used to be, would leave this place and find some one to be their summoner?"

"Ah…yeah why?" he asked, confused at why she would bring that up again.

"_Wow he still doesn't get!" _she thought in her head while she frowned.

It took Naruto a while to put it together, a long while. His eyes widen in realization of what she was getting at. At seeing this she smiled again.

"Hanako do you want me…" he started.

"_YES HE FINNALLY GOT IT!"_ she yelled in her mind.

"…To help you find some one worthy of being your summoner?" Naruto finished much to her demise. _"Did he really not get what I was hinting at?" _she thought in her head.

She let out a disappointed sigh "No, Naruto I am already done looking for a summoner."

"Huh, then why do you need me for?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to be my summoner."

"ME! Are you sure?"

"Naruto you took care of me and nurtured me back to health, so of course I want you to be my summoner!" She said it smiling; there is no way he can mess up now.

"If you want me to, Hanako, I will be your summoner!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to say thank you Hanako. Hey wait you still haven't explained how you went from a flower to a girl." Naruto took his first sip from the blue tea and his eyes widen "THIS IS THE BEST TEA I HAVE EVER TASTED!" It was so sweet and minty and Naruto felt stronger somehow.

She giggled "I'm glad to see that you like it!" she responded with her eye smile. "To answer your question, you need to know what chakra is."

"Um I do know what chakra is" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Oh really… what is it than?" Hanako smirked, when she was a flower she would see Naruto do homework and could tell that he didn't pay attention in class if he couldn't answer the simple questions. Like for example: How do you use genjutsu affectively in protection mission.

"Sure chakra is… um… chakra is…" Naruto was in his thinking pose.

"Naruto, chakra is the molding of physical energy and spiritual energy. Chakra also represents your soul seeing as it is the molding of spiritual energy. Naruto look at the flower surrounding us. Most of these flowers, they may look like it but their not normal. They can create enough chakra that can be used to cast a jutsu. Others though, steal chakra and make it their own. But they are not like me."

"Eh what do you man?"

"Well these flowers are like normal flowers, so they can never take a human form. You see, these flowers don't use chakra so they end up releasing it high concentration. And through this process flowers, like me, are born."

"Like you?"

"Yes, you see flowers like me are born with human chakra reserves and special abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well some can use jutsus humans can't use. But back to the main topic, Naruto flowers like me have a choice, either become a guardian of this place or look for a person worthy of being our summoner. Once you look for a summoner you can always come back before your time is up."

"Time?"

"Yes, and if we don't come back before the time is up we may never come back unless we have a found some one worthy of being our summoner."

"And that's how you ended up being out side for a long time?"

"Yes and when we become a guardian we can no longer go out and try to find a worthy summoner. And when you gain a summoner you become something greater than a guardian."

"Like what, their champion?"

Hanako giggled "no you become a Hana no Megami(A flower goddess)!" She said loud and proud with her usual nice smile that Naruto rally enjoyed seeing. ^_^

"Wow so you're a goddess now? Cool!"

"No she is not!" Another older feminine voice said behind him…

* * *

><p>Hanako(flower child) Fumiko(child of treasured beauty) Hana no Megami.(Hanako Fumiko the flower goddess)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Like I said it was just a random thought that came into mind and I will comtinue it! And remember you can rip off this idea as well.

So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGES THAN PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


End file.
